Emily's Journey
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Emily, a traveling artist with unusual abilities, comes across the Legendary Pokemon Raikou, and with the help of new friends, tries to protect it from Team Rocket. Based off of the Legend of Thunder.
1. Meeting

**Emily's Journey Chapter 1:**

**Meeting**

Emily was a traveling artist, with some rather… unusual abilities. She had a lot of unusual powers, including the ability to heal humans and Pokémon. Right now she was in the Johto Region, searching out new Pokémon to draw. As usual, her best friend, a little Cleffa she had nicknamed Sakura, walked contentedly by her side. Suddenly Sakura stopped, and Emily asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura pointed to the sky and said, _"There's a storm coming, but it doesn't feel right."_

Emily, who could understand Pokémon and also speak their language, said, "Let's go, there's a Pokémon Center just over that hill."

Sakura nodded, and they were about to start running when they heard a loud noise. It sounded like some kind of machine. Emily looked at Sakura and said, "We should check it out, this doesn't feel right."

Emily picked up Sakura and ran toward the sound. They ran through the woods, but Sakura suddenly said, _"Let's slow it down, there are people up ahead."_

Emily listened, and said, "Okay." She started walking, and soon they came to a large clearing surrounded by cliffs. Emily hid behind a tree, and watched as a huge machine controlled by a blond man drove through the trees and stopped in the clearing. A woman with silver hair jumped down, and said, "Attila, activate the crystal."

"You got it, Hun," the man, who Emily assumed was Attila, said. He pushed something, and a strange crystal attached to a bunch of claw-like things rose up out of the machine and was set on the ground by another claw. Immediately, a purple shield appeared around it. "Now we wait," the woman, Hun, said.

Emily watched, but nothing seemed to be happening. Then she noticed that a lot of Pokémon were headed to the crystal. _"Look, they're all Electric Types," _Sakura said.

"Something about that crystal must attract electricity," Emily said. Then she heard voices behind her, and turned. A Misdreavus was flying toward the machine, and soon after, a girl with blue hair and a boy with a baseball cap came running after the Misdreavus. The girl caught it, and said, "Gotcha, Little Miss."

The boy, meanwhile, was staring at the machine, and he said, "Marina, look at that."

The girl- Marina- looked and said, "What IS that?"

The machine started knocking out and picking up the Electric Pokémon with the claws it had. Emily started forward, but Sakura said, _"Wait, something else is coming. Look up at the cliffs."_

Emily obeyed, and saw what looked like a giant circular thundercloud. She heard something from the center of it. It sounded like a roar. "Sakura, what is that?" Emily asked.

"_Raikou," _Sakura said. _"The Legendary Pokémon. You might need help to sort this out. I have a feeling the people in the machine want to hurt Raikou. Go introduce yourself to the Trainers over there, we might be able to get their help."_

"_The boy's looking like he wants to race out there and help already," _Emily said. _"Alright. I'll see what I can do."_

She walked over to the boy and girl, making sure the two in the machine didn't see her. They looked at her, startled. "Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Emily, I'm a traveling artist," Emily said. "This is my Cleffa, Sakura. Who are you?"

"I'm Jimmy, and that's Marina," the boy said, nodding to the girl. "What's up?"

"Sakura said that the thundercloud up on that cliff is Raikou," Emily replied. "Sakura thinks that the people with the machine mean to hurt Raikou. Will you help us protect Raikou?"

"How can you understand your Cleffa that well?" Jimmy asked.

"I can understand and speak Pokémon language," Emily said. "And before you ask or find out, I have quite a few other rather freaky abilities that often come in handy."

"Why do you need us, then?" Marina asked.

"I wanted to work together to protect Raikou," Emily said. "I could see that Jimmy wanted to race out and help those other Pokémon. Sakura sensed that you are good people, and I don't know that I can handle protecting Raikou from those brutes by myself."

"What about your Pokémon?"Jimmy asked. "You're not alone."

"I only have Sakura, and she's only trained to lend me power," Emily admitted. "If we get into trouble, I'm the one who fights."

"Wow," Jimmy said. He looked at Marina, and then said, "We'll help you. We also don't want anything to happen to Raikou." Marina nodded.

"Thanks," Emily said- just as things started to heat up in the clearing. The three kids turned and watched as Raikou jumped down the cliff, and started freeing the trapped Pokémon. Strangely, the two humans just watched this, as if it was only Raikou they wanted.

Raikou freed the Pokémon, and they ran off. Then Raikou turned toward the humans, and launched a powerful Electric Attack at them. The attack didn't hit them, however; instead it was sucked into the crystal before it hit the two humans. The man smirked, but the woman stayed expressionless as the bolt of lightning shot back at Raikou and hit it.

"Sakura, what's up with that crystal?" Emily asked.

"_It sucked up the electricity and then threw it back at Raikou," _Sakura said. _"We need to break it, or Raikou will be hurt over and over."_

Emily turned to Jimmy and Marina and said, "Sakura said we have to find a way to break the crystal. It's dangerous to Raikou because it throws the attacks back at Raikou."

"Any ideas?" Jimmy asked.

"We need to blow it up, but how, I don't know," Emily said. "I'd have to get a closer look at it."

"Maybe we could distract those two while you look at the crystal?" Marina suggested, as Raikou got hit by another lightning bolt.

"Let's go with that for now," Jimmy said. "I think we should do this fast."

"Good point," Emily said. "Let's go."

**I hope people like my new idea. Review!**


	2. Raikou

**Emily's Journey Chapter 2:**

**Raikou**

"Marina, can you take care of Sakura?" Emily asked. "I'm going to need my hands free."

"Sure," Marina said, and took Sakura from Emily. Then she and Jimmy ran out into full view as Emily snuck over to the crystal.

"HEY!" Jimmy yelled, catching the attention of the two humans. "What are you doing to Raikou?"

Their attention shifted from Raikou, and the woman said, "That's really none of your business."

Emily tuned the rest out, as she was almost to the crystal. She put a hand out, and was met by a forcefield. Ignoring the pain from the energy, she closed her eyes and tried to sense how it was put together. Information started streaming into her mind, and she finally took her hand away. She looked back at Jimmy and Marina. Marina's Misdreavus was using what looked like Perish Song on a Steelix and a Skarmory. "We have to retreat!" the man said. Emily knew what that meant; they were going to get the crystal. She quickly ran back into the trees, and then ran to meet Jimmy and Marina, just as the machine shot out some kind of smoke.

Emily, Jimmy and Marina waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did, they saw that Raikou was trying to get up, though it looked badly injured. "We have to do something about Raikou's injuries," Marina said.

"We will," Emily said. "But Raikou won't trust us at first. We need to gain its trust before trying to help it. Let me try something."

Noticing Raikou was about to leave, Emily called out, "Raikou, wait! We want to help you! You're injured, and we can help you."

Raikou growled. Emily started to approach Raikou. It shot a lightning attack at her, and she dodged, then continued walking, despite the lightning bolts. Finally she reached Raikou, standing right in front of it. "Raikou, please. We all want to help you, not hurt you," she said. She held out a hand, not showing fear even when Raikou snapped at her. Raikou was very tense, and Emily said, "Relax, we won't hurt you. You're injured, we just want to help you get better."

"_I don't trust humans," _Raikou growled.

"_Do you trust Pokémon?" _Emily asked in the same language.

Raikou looked startled, but still said, _"Yes."_

Emily turned and called, "Sakura!"

Sakura ran over and said to Raikou, _"Emily and these others only want to protect you. Those people will be back. That crystal can only be defeated with their help. If you attack it, it will hurt you. If we attack it, with something other than electricity, we can destroy it, and you will be safe."_

Raikou appeared to be thinking, then it nodded. Unfortunately, Raikou then collapsed, exhausted. Emily knelt next to it as Marina and Jimmy ran over. "Marina, I need you to go back to the Pokémon Center and tell Nurse Joy about this," Emily said. "I can care for the injuries that Raikou has, but we need help to recharge Raikou's energy. I'm nervous about bringing Raikou back to the Pokémon Center, since I'm sure there are other people there."

"Okay," Marina said, and ran off. Emily turned to Jimmy and said, "Would you mind standing watch here? I don't want distractions while I'm taking care of Raikou's injuries."

"Okay," Jimmy said. Emily smiled and turned back to Raikou. She put a hand over Raikou's body, and a blue glow spread over Raikou. Scratches and burns disappeared as the glow steadied. Finally the glow flashed, and faded.

"I'm done," Emily said, as Marina ran up with Nurse Joy.

"Marina told me the story," Nurse Joy said. "I really think it's best if we took Raikou back to the Pokémon Center, it will be safe there."

"Alright, but we can't let too many people near it," Emily said. "It was hard enough getting it to trust me, I don't think Raikou will trust too many people."

"You're right," Nurse Joy said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you, Marina and Jimmy are the only ones allowed near Raikou besides me. Help me carry it, okay?"

Emily nodded and with Jimmy and Marina, helped Nurse Joy carry Raikou back to the Pokémon Center.

They went to the examination room, and Nurse Joy turned on a machine, then put some cords on Raikou, and started recharging its energy. "Can you wait outside?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, but I think you should keep Sakura with you, she convinced Raikou to trust me," Emily said. "If Raikou tries to attack you, she'll be able to stop it." Emily handed Sakura to Nurse Joy.

"Okay," Nurse Joy said. "I have a question, though. By the time Marina and I got there, all of the burns on Raikou were healed, and the only thing left was to recharge its energy core. How is that possible? Marina said Raikou was badly injured."

"I have the power to heal both Pokémon and humans," Emily said. "I was born with a lot of strange abilities."

"That's amazing," Nurse Joy said. "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Emily looked, and said, "I put it on a forcefield to determine how best to break the crystal those thugs had, and it probably got burned. I'll take care of it." She put one hand on top of the other, and her un-burned hand began to glow. The glow flashed briefly, and Emily took her hand away. The burns were gone.

"Incredible," Nurse Joy said. "I'd love to be able to do that for Pokémon."

Before Emily could respond, Jimmy said, "Looks like Raikou's waking up."

"Let's go see if it's feeling better," Emily said. She turned to Nurse Joy and said, "I can translate what Raikou says. Can I come in?"

"Yes," Nurse Joy said. "Let's go."

Emily followed her into the examination room. Raikou looked at her and said, _"Why am I here?"_

"I wasn't able to recharge your energy, so I asked Nurse Joy to do it," Emily said. "Don't worry, she's a friend too. She'll keep the other humans out of here. How are you feeling?"

"_I feel stronger," _Raikou said. _"Does that mean I'm back to full power?"_

"Let me check," Emily said. "Nurse Joy, do you know if that machine has completely recharged Raikou yet?"

Nurse Joy looked at the screen and said, "You're all set, Raikou."

Suddenly they heard voices from outside. "I guess Chansey couldn't keep everyone out," Nurse Joy said. "I'll go deal with them, you stay here and protect Raikou, Emily."

Emily nodded, and Nurse Joy ran out. _"Can you get me out?" _Raikou asked.

"I don't know how, but I'm sure Nurse Joy will be back soon," Emily said.

It turned out she was right, but Nurse Joy came back looking very unhappy and with a man walking behind her. "Eugene here insisted that I let him in, and nothing I could say or do would persuade him to stay out," she said. "How's Raikou?"

"Raikou wants to be let out," Emily said. "Why did Eugene insist on seeing Raikou?"

"Something about being the world's foremost expert on Pokémon legends," Nurse Joy grumbled.

Sakura came into the room and said, _"Eugene doesn't feel like the ones who tried to capture Raikou, but he doesn't feel like Jimmy or Marina either. I can't figure out whether or not to trust him."_

Emily nodded and said, "Eugene, are you planning to do something to Raikou?"

"Of course not!" Eugene said indignantly. "Seeing Raikou was a once in a lifetime experience for a man like me. That was all I wanted, a chance to see Raikou with my own two eyes."

Emily sighed. Then Sakura said, _"Those people are nearby again. We have to protect Raikou from them!"_

"Understood," Emily said. "Nurse Joy, Sakura senses the people who tried to capture Raikou are back."

"What should we do?" Nurse Joy asked. "We can't let them succeed."

"What did those people look like?" Eugene asked suddenly. "Were they wearing some kind of insignia?"

"They both had a large red R on their shirts," Emily said.

"Team Rocket," Eugene said in disgust. "I'll call Officer Jenny."

"_That electic pull is back again," _Raikou growled.

"Can you fight it?" Emily asked.

Raikou shook itself, then said, _"Yes, but if I do, the bad people will come here. Maybe we should bring the fight to them."_

"But you can't fight that thing, remember?" Emily said. "It will throw your attacks back."

"_Those other two may have Pokemon that can help, and you have your own powers," _Raikou said. _"Tell Nurse Joy to let me go."_

Emily turned to Nurse Joy and said, "Raikou said to take the fight to Team Rocket. Let Raikou out, and we'll protect it. I think I know how to destroy the thing they used before, but I need Jimmy and Marina too."

"I'll help too," Eugene said.

"O-okay," Nurse Joy said. She let Raikou out, and opened the back door. Raikou ran out, and Eugene said, "Let's get in my car and go after it."

Emily nodded, and called, "Jimmy! Marina! Get in here, we've got work to do!"

The two ran in, and they all followed Eugene to his car. Raikou was already racing off. Eugene stepped on the gas and sped off after Raikou, with Emily in the passenger seat and Marina and Jimmy in back. "Hold on, it's going to get bumpy," Eugene ordered, and drove through the forest.

**Next chapter soon- but since no one seems to be reviewing, I don't think it matters…..**


	3. The Battle

**Emily's Journey Chapter 3:**

**The Battle**

Eugene kept driving, and they reached the same clearing where they met Raikou. The two from Team Rocket were there with their machine and the crystal. Raikou was already there, and snarling at Team Rocket. Emily quickly got out of the car, followed by Eugene, Jimmy and Marina.

"So, you little brats are back," the woman said. "We won't fail this time. Raikou _will_ be ours."

"That's what you think," Emily said. She turned to the others and said, "That crystal is only designed to guard against Electric Attacks. It can't handle any other type of attack, so if we attack with something like fire, it should be able to break through the forcefield."

"Got it," Jimmy said. "Marina, let's go." Marina nodded, and released Misdreavus. Jimmy released his Typhlosion, and together they attacked the forcefield. The woman threw a Poké Ball, and a large Steelix came out.

Jimmy looked at Emily, who said, "I'll handle Steelix, keep at it!"

Jimmy nodded, so Emily ran toward Steelix as the woman said, "Steelix, Sandstorm!" Steelix launched a powerful Sandstorm toward Typhlosion and Misdreavus. Emily got in front of them and held out both hands as if she was pushing something. The Sandstorm stopped in its tracks, as if it had run into an impassable wall. Emily closed her eyes and concentrated, then clapped her hands together. The Sandstorm disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly Emily heard Raikou roar, and spun. One of the machine's claws had picked it up, and it was struggling to get free. Emily ran over- and the claw picked her up next! She and Raikou were thrown into the hold of a large helicopter, and just before the door closed, Emily heard the man say, "Now that we've got the girl, we don't need the crystal."

Raikou roared angrily. The door was closed now, and it felt like they were moving. Emily got up and started looking around at the walls. "Raikou, we've got to find a way out," she said.

"_How?" _Raikou asked. _"We're moving. And what happened to your little Cleffa?"_

"_Sakura! She must have been left behind," _Emily said. _"She's tough, she'll be fine with the others. We need to focus on getting out."_

"_Any ideas?" _Raikou asked.

Emily closed her eyes and put a hand on the door. "We're flying," she said. "I can probably force the door to open, but we're pretty high up."

"_Where do you think they're taking us?" _Raikou asked.

"To their boss, I'd imagine," Emily said. "We don't want to get that far though. Fighting these guys is one thing, fighting a whole army is another."

"_I agree," _Raikou said. _"If you force the door open, I can make the jump with you on my back. Let's work together."_

"_Good idea," _Emily said. She focused her mind, and the hinges securing the door began to rip themselves out. Finally the door fell out, and Emily said, "Done."

"_Get on!" _Raikou said. Emily jumped onto Raikou's back, and Raikou jumped out of the back of the helicopter.

Emily hung on tight as Raikou jumped. When they landed, Raikou started running. _"I'll take you back to your friends," _it said.

"Thank you," Emily replied.

The rest of the trip was a blur, but finally they reached the clearing. Jimmy, Marina and Eugene were still there, along with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Raikou warily approached them, and lay down. Emily got off its back. "Thanks so much, Raikou," she said.

Officer Jenny approached them, and said, "I'm glad you're both safe. What happened to Team Rocket?"

"I don't know if they've noticed we got out yet," Emily said. "I forced the door to the hold open, and then Raikou jumped out with me. What should we do if they come back?"

"Well, Jimmy, Marina, and Eugene teamed up their Pokémon and destroyed the crystal, so they shouldn't be able to use it anymore," Officer Jenny said. "That was what they were using to keep Raikou from attacking, right?"

"Yes, it sucked up Raikou's power and then threw it back," Emily said. "But if it's gone, they didn't seem to have any other method of controlling Raikou."

"Good," Officer Jenny said. "I should commend you on training your Cleffa, by the way. Cleffa was the one who led me here. I think you left it with Nurse Joy, correct?"

"Yeah," Emily said. "Where is Sakura, anyways?"

"Over here," Marina called, pointing to the group of Pokemon, who were eagerly eating a large bowl of Pokémon food.

Raikou nudged Emily, who turned. _"I have to return to my home," _Raikou said. _"I appreciate everything you and your friends did for me."_

"You're welcome, but I really should be thanking you for getting me back here," Emily said. "All I did was open that door."

"_You protected me, and I'll always be grateful," _Raikou said. _"Thank your friends for me too."_

"I will," Emily said. "Goodbye, Raikou."

Raikou nodded, and leaped up onto a cliff. It looked back, as everyone waved, then leaped away and out of sight.

The others watched it go, and then Emily said, "Raikou said thanks to all of you as well as me."

"We were happy to help it," Jimmy said. The others nodded.

Sakura came over and jumped into Emily's arms. _"Good job," _she said.

"Thanks, Sakura, you did a good job here too," Emily said. Emily then turned to the others and said, "I think I'll be on my way. Thank you all for helping me save Raikou."

"You're welcome," Marina said. "We enjoyed it."

"You'd make a great Trainer," Jimmy said.

"Emily, you're not a Trainer?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No, I'm a traveling artist," Emily said. "I don't know anything about battling either. When Sakura and I run into trouble, I'm the one who fights. Sakura is my best friend, and I trained her to lend me power if I need it. We often end up healing others as well. We seem to run across all the injured forest Pokémon."

"That's really cool," Officer Jenny said. "I wish you luck on your journey. Are you going to draw Raikou?"

"Maybe," Emily said. "I'm not sure yet. It wouldn't be too great if I started saying that I actually met Raikou; people might think I'm bragging."

"Well, whatever you choose, I wish you luck with it," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you," Emily said. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Same here," Jimmy said "We all are glad we met you."

"Thanks," Emily said with a smile. Then she waved, and walked away with Sakura in her arms.

**I know it's absurdly short, but I thought it was cool, so I hope you do too. **


End file.
